Pigeonpaw
|-|Pigeonpaw= Pigeonpaw (or 'Pigeon' or 'Pidge') is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as Apprentice . He is part of the Lost and Found Generation, and currently follows no general religion. Appearance Description Pigeonpaw is a rather small, thin, tall tom with sleek, short fur, and a long, slightly tufted tail. His fur is a dark, ashen color. His paws, however, are a lighter grey, as well as his ears, tail, and back, which is flecked in the same coloring. His eyes are a mix of dark greens, which glint in the moonlight. Colours = Base = Markings = Ears & Paws = Scelra = Iris = Pupil Personality * Optimistic -''' * 'Pasive -' N/A * 'Patient -' * '''Stubborn - N/A * Jittery - 'N/A * '''Reserved -' N/A '''Statistics Kin Father — Darkfrost Mother — Swansong Brothers — Gullpaw Sisters — None Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Aunts — Lochpath, Rockfall Uncles — '''None '''Grandfathers— Whiskey, Blacksheep Grandmothers — ''' Dove, Pheasentfeather '''History "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sagestar's voice sounded through the clearing. Pigeonkit shuffled close to his mother Swansong, his father Darkfrost in the distance giving him and his brother a smile and nod of gratitude. The pair stood up as their names were called, forcing their prickled pelts to flatten. Sagestar's eyes examined the two, recalling as to whom the pair were to be mentored by. He called Gullpaw first. "Gullkit, you share your father's fiery spirit and for that, I assign another spited tom like yourself to guide you in the ways of the Warrior Code. From this moment on, until you've received your warrior name, you will be known as Gullpaw." Sagestar's tail flicked towards a mottled tom. "Your mentor will be Mottledtail. I hope you and your progress of becoming a warrior is substantial." The leader touched the tom's forehead with his nose lightly, glancing at the tom he called to be his mentor. A strange feeling hung in the air for that moment, but was quickly washed away as Pigeonkit was asked to come forward. "Pigeonkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pigeonpaw. You share your mother's compassion and for that, I appoint Birdwing as your mentor." The leader's head raised. "May she train you well and prosperously." The leader dipped her head, touching the tom's forehead.... ...Time passes, and Pigeonpaw's progress is well, gaining proper training from his mentor Birdwing. However, his time was rather spent with both Birdwing and another tom. His name was Snakesight. Pigeonpaw knew the two were siblings, but found the tom's company quite nice. A few moons pass, and prey grew scarce, almost to the point where the best hunters of the clan couldn't bring back anything. It was night, and Pigeonpaw was still up, seeing a dark figure in the distance. The tom followed the figure, which lead to him figuring out that it was Snakesight leaving, who he follows. They travel together, until they find a new place to call home, BearClan. Trivia * Pigeonpaw's pet holds the scent of light evergreen and bird feathers *He was introduced to BearClan when leaving his past clan with Snakesight, who he finds very much like a big brother. *Pigeonpaw shares the voice of Swiftpaw. *He has a slight case of germophobia, and hates getting his paws or body in general getting dirty, or seeing others dirty, though this doesn't affect his life very much. Quotes None |-|Gallery= filler.png |-|Relationships= Snakesight zoop zop zoobity bop Onestar zoop zop zoobity bop Whitepaw zoop zop zoobity bop Waterlily zoop zop zoobity bop Hornpaw zoop zop zoobity bop Category:Current Members Category:Apprentices Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Lost and Found Generation Category:Alive Category:Toms